Un dulce sueño
by maryroxy
Summary: Cuando te hacen o haces una promesa la tienes que cumplir, ya sea aqui... o en la eternidad...


**Toc toc... ¿hay alguien ahi? am... hola... hice una nueva historia... espero que les guste esta la hice en mis tiempos de universidad... hace como 1 año jeje espero que les guste...**

**Los personajes son de la Meyer... ha historia es MIA! mas les vale que no la toquen porque si no irá un nosferatu horrible a matarlas lo más sadicamente posible... y sin más... ¡a leer!**

El vampiro sonrió después de mucho tiempo de tener acorralada a la pobre humana que lloraba de espanto y desesperación. La muchacha sintió como se iba acercando poco a poco, puso sus manos sobre su cintura y le dijo —corre humana, tu última oportunidad— la pobre muchacha se tropezó y escucho como su vampiro se carcajeaba, porque él era su vampiro, así como ella era su humana, sin saberlo él la había marcado desde pequeña y ella lo había marcado a él, era el destino

Isabella estaba cansada de ser perseguida por y no se animaba a pedirle explicación, lo único que ella sabía era que el la quería, la deseaba, se lo había dicho en sueños, cuando iba a espiarla por las noches, ella creía que era su imaginación, pero todas la noches estaba el acosándola, oliéndola espiándola y entrando en lo más profundo de su subconsciente y sin saberlo, ella le abría las puertas de la ventana a su dueño, quien entraba a verla, ya sea a hacer tarea o a dormir, si estaba dormida, excelente, si estaba despierta, pobre de ella, su vampiro no toleraba que lo ignorara, así que se hacía notar su presencia. Había noches buenas y malas, las buenas era cuando su dueño la encontraba despierta y el estaba de buen humor, le ayudaba a hacer tarea y la escuchaba, pero jamás le hablaba de él. Le traía libros de literatura romántica, la ponía a leer poetas malditos y escritores atormentados que lo proyectaban en sus escritos.

Si estaba de mal humor, el vampiro le robaba sangre solo por su propio placer, por eso ella procuraba dormirse temprano, porque diario en la madrugada aparecía su pesadilla…

La joven de 15 años se levantó y corrió lo más que pudo y el vampiro desapareció de sus ojos… por ahora…

Al anochecer del día siguiente Bella lo espero para saber sobre él, ya que no podía decir palabra alguna…. Y era difícil que explicara el por qué estaba tan pálida y tenía sus ojeras enormes… si decía que un vampiro iba todas las noches a beber de su sangre la iban a juzgar loca; Edward en cambio, agradecía que su mamá la llenara de hierro y de vitaminas siempre, más dulce y deliciosa le resultaba su sangre, lo que no le gustaba era que oliera a medicina, eso no lo soportaba, mientras más le daban vitaminas a Bella más pálida se ponía, sus padres que pensaban que lo que hacia la chica era dormir en la noche, y que equivocados estaban. Su hija se la pasaba lidiando con un viejo vampiro malhumorado ladrón de sangre y vidas. El vampiro la espiaba tras las sombras de día y le reclamaba de noche lo que hacía amenazándola que si se volvía a acercar a ese estúpido humano lo iba a desangrar en su presencia —pero si es solo un compañero y estábamos haciendo un trabajo en equipo, de este trabajo depende mi calificación del curso— le decía la chica llorando en una esquina de la habitación mientras el vampiro avanzaba cada vez más hacia ella. Tomándola fuertemente del brazo Edward la levantó y la puso sobre el escritorio casi subiéndose en ella, con su típica mirada seductora y su sonrisa autosuficiente se iba acercando cada vez más a su cuello lleno de heridas causadas por él mismo cuando Bella sintió como los labios de su vampiro tocaban su cuello se estremeció " no" se dijo a sí misma "otra vez no" y temblando llevó ambas manos al abdomen de Edward y trató de retirarlo con toda la fuerza que pudo, a lo que este, despegó sus labios del cuello, la miró a los ojos y soltó una carcajada burlesca —pequeña, hermosa y tonta humana, ¿piensas que puedes contra mí? Haz el intento de hacerme algo y lo pagarás muy caro— retirándose de ella vio lo que había en su escritorio era un cuaderno y un libro con una novela rosa —sigues tratando de vivir en tu mundito rosa y me imagino que negando los vampiros, me pregunto si los seguirás negando cuando encuentres a tus padres muertos, desangrados, gritarás y repetirás que no existen los vampiros y te encerrarán en un manicomio porque te volviste loca y en un arranque los asesinaste. ¿Qué será de ti mi pobre palomilla de luz? Que será de ti si tú misma apagas la única luz que te guía eso sería divertido de ver— la chica limpiándose las lagrimas y temblando de miedo no le quedó de otra más que arrojarse a su vampiro pidiéndole que no los mate, que hiciera lo que quiera con ella pero que a ellos no los mate Edward, en cuanto sintió los brazos de la chica rodearlo, la abrazó, muy fuerte, llevando su nariz por su cabello y después acercando de nuevo su boca a su cuello, la besó lenta y cariñosamente e incrustó sus colmillos, sintiendo el sabor de la dulce sangre de la chica mientras esta lloraba y se dejaba llevar por el dolor que le producía la mordida, Edward succionaba el dulce elixir de la pequeña humana y mientras lo hacía, la levantó y se la llevó a la cama, aturdida, somnolienta Bella sintió como la depositaba en la cama con cuidado y se acostaba junto a ella. La humana perdió la conciencia y se dejó llevar a un pozo que no tenia fondo, cuando el vampiro despegó sus labios de su cuello, despacio lo besó y cerró su herida. La había vuelto a desmayar, si seguía así no le iba a durar y se tendría que buscar otra, con lo complicado que era encontrarse humanas que le tuvieran respeto a él y a los de su especie.

El que siempre sintiera que alguien la vigilaba la tenia loca, sentía la mirada del vampiro a todas horas, en la escuela, en su casa…. Trató de investigar, hizo todo lo que supo para matar a un vampiro, hasta dormía con crucifijos y flores de ajos, hasta cometió el absurdo de tirar un kilo de frijol por el piso, lo que hizo que el vampiro se molestara y la obligara a juntarlo con la amenaza de que se iba a caer y se rompería el cuello si seguía tirando eso. El ya sabía lo que pretendía hacer su humana, quería deshacerse de él…. Pero no por nada había sobrevivido más de mil años. La noche siguiente llegó desde temprano, aun estaba la luz del día, pero no había sol el sol lo acababa; Bella acababa de bañarse y se disponía a hacer tarea, rogando a Dios que no apareciera el vampiro, que aunque muy guapo y todo, le robaba su sangre, y cada día se veía y se sentía más débil, ya no servían de nada los licuados y las vitaminas que le daba su madre. Cuando escucho una vos desde lo lejos de su conciencia que le decía déjame entrar, ella tratando de resistirse siguió trabajando, hasta que no aguantó más y por miedo a que el bastardo entrara de mal humor fue y le abrió la ventana, ahí estaba el, tan fresco y guapo, como si fuera un novio que le llevaba una serenata al balcón de su amada. Pero esta vez el vampiro tenía otros planes, cuando entró al cuarto y la vio haciendo tarea, se molestó porque no lo había saludado, la tomó del cabello y la levantó obligándola a darle un beso en los labios, cuando la chica se oponía a bésalo él, la mordió salvajemente sangrándola a lo que sus ojos color carmesí comenzaron a brillar viendo la sangre de esta, sin pensarlo dos veces el vampiro volvió a poner sus labios en la boca de ella y la besó con pasión, succionándole la sangre que derramaba, llevándola a la cama, era costumbre de el hacer eso, ya que ella perdía fuerzas cada vez que el bebía de ella. Cuando despegó sus labios rojos de sangre de su boca, sonrió dulcemente y la apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos y al oído le dijo —Hoy conocerás mi hogar y no saldrás de ahí jamás, así que de la mejor manera que puedas, vas y haces un intento por despedirte de tus padres sin mencionar nada porque si no los mato— la chica se levantó temblorosa, se miró los labios rojos e hinchados que le había dejado el vampiro se secó las lagrimas y salió de su habitación, sus padres veían la televisión tranquilamente, cuando llegó Bella y los abrazó a los dos diciéndoles que los quería, tratando de contener las lagrimas los besó en las mejillas y subió a su habitación donde su vampiro la esperaba acostado en la cama, en cuanto llegó llorando, la abrazó y la "consoló" y sin saberlo ella estaba en los brazos de él sobre un hermoso cementerio antiguo, cuando la puso en el piso no la soltó para abrir las puertas, entrando así a la morada del vampiro, donde había como un altar y con letras góticas decía _Aquí yace Edward A Masen Dios tenga piedad de su alma_ la chica lo miró asombrada y el vampiro la besó y al besarla volvió a succionar su sangre, cuando la soltó ella ya estaba un poco más débil, sin soltarla, abrió el ataúd y entró con ella, la chica no entró en pánico porque ya estaba perdiendo la conciencia, estaba demasiado débil para ver donde estaba, solo sintió un calor y una opresión, el vampiro no la soltaba, cuando Bella abrió los ojos haciendo un gran esfuerzo se encontró con la mirada carmesí de Edward y con su dulce y varonil voz del dijo —he esperado mil años para encontrarte, no te iba a perder tan fácilmente, bienvenida a casa— cuando Bella trató de voltear a todos lados y no veía otra cosa más que los ojos rojos del vampiro sintió que él la apretaba mas a él, casi perdiendo el aire, Bella se acercó al cuello del vampiro e hizo lo que él hacia todas las noches desde que la conoció, llevó sus labios a su cuello y lo mordió, la sangre fría comenzó a entrar en su sistema y comenzó a enfriar su cuerpo y a hacer más lento su corazón, mientras ella bebía de él el vampiro perdía cada vez más el conocimiento y la mordió en su cuello…

Cuando los pocos vampiros conocidos de Edward llevaban más de dos años sin saber de él, bueno, para él era normal desaparecer, pero sabían que por ahora no lo haría ya que tenía una humana de la cual se alimentaba, fueron al majestuoso mausoleo de Edward, al ver que estaba cerrado por dentro, forzaron la entrada y por fin entraron. Cuando se acercaron al ataúd cerrado, armados de valor sin saber que era lo que se iban a encontrar ahí, abrieron el ataúd encontrándose con la imagen más enfermiza que habían visto, estaban el vampiro y la humana abrazados, desangrados, muertos los dos, sin posibilidad de volver a la no-vida que tenía el vampiro o a la vida que tenia la humana. Se cumplieron las palabras del vampiro, no dejó escapar a la humana y la arrastró hasta al infierno, donde la seguiría acosando eternamente.


End file.
